The Ghost In Mai's Apartment
by RyuuFuyuScarlet
Summary: Thinking of a way to ask Mai out and get a decent cup of tea Naru gets a call from Mai shouting for help what does He do? Runs to her rescue of course. A small one shot of Mai/Naru Rated T just to be safe.


**The Ghost in Mai's Apartment**

* * *

Naru winced as he swolled what Lin called tea, it's been three years since he returned to Japan from his two year stay in England after burring his twin brother Gene. He manages to make amends with his old team members of SPR and got them back together. Naru Missed Mai while he was living in England, not a day went by when he didn't think of her he also missed her tea. Back in England he refused to drink anyone else's tea his parents looked at him like he had grown a second head until Lin and Madoka spilled the beans to Luella about Mai, how he only drinks Mai's tea and how much he teased her not to mention how Naru will always comes to Mai's aid and how much he gets jealous when ever other boys hit on Mai. Thinking about how much it made his mother happy brought a smile to his face whitched turned to a frown as he looked back to his tea Lin made for him. Naru was making plans to ask Mai out he had planned everything out but had no idea how to ask Mai out.

(Gene would not have had this problem) Naru bitterly thought to himself. Looking at the time Naru decided it was time to call it a night suddenly his mobile started to vibrate looking at the caller ID he realised it was Mai's Home number Naru decided to answer it.

"Mai do you have any idea what time it is" Naru asked not bothering to hide how annoyed he was.

"NARU COME QUICK I NEED HELP AND IT WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" Mai shouted sounding extremely close to crying and then the line went dead.

"MAI!" Naru shouted expecting her to reply.

Cursing to himself he slipped on some shoes and ran out of his apartment shouting to Lin that he was going to check on Mai. Running onto the street he was glad that he convinced Mai to move closer to him as he turned the last couple of corners to reach Mai's Apartment. He climbed up the stairs as fast as he could to reach Mai's apartment. Finding her door he rammed opened her door only to be greeted to a sight he only seen in the cartoons gene use to watch.

There was Mai standing on a chair wearing nothing but an overly large shirt and what he thought was shorts but he could not be sure, while holding a broom stick with tears in her eyes looking right at him with a shocked expression.

"N-Naru?" Mai asked unsure if Naru is really there.

"Mai are you alright what's going on, if all of this drama is over a stupid mouse then I'm leaving and heading back home" Naru Stated while looking around and making his way close to Mai.

"NARU" Mai cried out launching herself of the chair and landed onto Naru managing to make him fall backwards and started crying.

Comforting someone was never Naru's strong suit that job was left to his brother gene. He sighed awkwardly(If I'm going to get Mai I need to at least try) Naru thought to himself as he warped his arms around her pulling Mai close and started to rub circles on her back.

"Shh it's ok" Naru whispered "I'm here now.

Mai's sobs quoted down to mere sniffles and hiccups. She attempted to rub tears out of her eyes realising she could not move her hands proberly due to Naru's hugging she attempted to move away a bit but Naru increased his strength in the Naru's hug slightly and held her close.

"Now please tell me what won't leave you alone" Naru whispered.

"W-well there's a s-spirit here and it keeps tormenting me I tried to get it to move on peacefully but no matter how hard I tried I can't get the spirit to move on, I tried everything I could think of" Mai explained with tears forming in her eyes again.

Naru let out a small sigh as he placed one of his hands on top of Mai's head and rubbed her head affectingly.

"If it was a spirit tormenting you Mai why call me, wouldn't John or Monk even Masiko be a better choice than me?" Naru asked.

Mai suddenly found herself lowering her gaze and suddenly finding Naru's shirt very interesting as she felt her cheeks warm up.

"w-well Monk is probably busy with his band or something, John would be busy with the church and the orphanage while Masiko got a show sometime this week so she will probably be too busy" Mai explained.

"I see" was all Naru said knowing full well that if Mai did at least ask John or Monk they would off dropped what they were doing and ran all the way over here without a second thought.

"A-and" Mai stuttered.

"And?" Naru asked rising an eyebrow.

By now Mai's face was turning fifty shades of red as she tried to get her words out in the end she closed her eyes and inhaled.

"Andyousaidthatyouwereawaysfreeif-ifieverneededhelp!" Mai shouted keeping her eyes tightly shut due to embarrassment.

"Hmm what was that I did not catch that" Naru smirked.

"You said and if I needed help and and" Mai whispered pushing her head deeper into Naru's chest.

"Nope still did not get it try speaking sentences correctly idiot" Naru teased his smirk ever growing.

"I said you told me that you were always free if I ever needed any help" Mai finally said keeping her gaze low.

"Ahh I thought you said that" Naru teased

By now Mai started to pout but did not meet his eyesight. Naru smiled to himself indeed he had said that if she had some trouble she can always call him to help out and he was happy to know that Mai was counting on him to help her it made him happy that Mai who normally always tried to rely on herself was now starting to rely on him, however this spirit made his Mai cry he was now beyond pissed. Then the temperature dropped the spirit is here Naru thought to himself as he looked down to see Mai already aware of the temperature, yep this ghost was going to pay for hurting His Mai Naru thought to himself.

Naru collapsed onto Mai's sofa completely worn out Mai collapsed next to him also worn out from the spirit. The spirit was a little boy who had a small crush on Mai and due to the boy being young the spirit thing it thought it could do was pester and annoy Mai for her attention. With the combined efforts of Mai and Naru they finally got the spirit to move on.

"Would you like some tea" Mai asked while still trying to catch her breath.

Naru closed his eyes and smiled "Yes, yes I would love some tea"

Mai staggered to her kitchen to make some tea leaving Naru alone on the sofa.

"Right, now or never" Naru whispered to himself.

Naru got up from the sofa and made his way to Mai's kitchen. He watched Mai make his tea for a bit. Now or never he thought to himself as he cleared his throat. Mai quickly turned around and let out a small yelp as she jumped.

"Waa Naru don't sneak up on me like that!" Mai Scolded and placing her hand over her chest.

"Mai" Naru started.

"Y-yes"Mai half shouted and started to stand up straighter that normal.

This was it! He was going to ask her! this was the perfect opportunity to ask Mai out, however he could not look at Mai straight in her eyes and he could feel his face getting hotter. The main reason for this was her nightwear, the top three buttons on her over size shirt were undone showing her bra and due to the events that transpired in Mai's apartment she has gotten slightly sweaty which made her shirt stick to her moulding every curve on Mai's body.

"I need to ask you something but first could you" Naru started

"Could I" Mai pressed completely unaware of what she was still wearing in front of him.

"Could you change please what you are wearing is very distracting" Naru sweat dropped.

Mai gave Naru an extremely confused look as she wondered why Naru asked her that.

(What's wrong with what I am wearing?) Mai thought to herself as she slowly looked down to her clothes, then it suddenly dawned on her why Naru asked her as she felt her face turn fifty shades of red.

Naru watched Mai as she realised what he meant she began to stutter then started to run to her room shouting out stupid, idiot, pervert Narcissist all the way to her bedroom with the slam of her door. Naru let out a long sigh he then noticed that his tea was already made he began to drink after he was done he placed the empty mug in her sink Naru made his way to Mai's bedroom and knocked.

"Mai I want to ask you something will you listen and answer" Naru asked hoping she will answer him.

"Go on" came a muffled voice from behind the door.

Now or never.

"You never did give me an answer 2 years ago, so Mai give me an answer this time. Me or Gene?" Naru asked while holding on to his breath, he knows that talking about gene with Mai can be a bad subject but he needed to know.

No answer.

Naru admitted to himself that he was always expecting her to pick gene and as long as he was with Mai he will pretend to be Gene…again, it was always gene…the favourite twin.

Naru let out a long sigh no choice he had to be with her. "Mai… even if you are in love with gene my feelings for you will still be the same so…if it's for you I don't mind I can pretend to be Gene" Naru said while thinking to himself why being in love hurts so badly.

If I have to pretend to be gene for her happiness so be it Naru thought to himself. Mai's door slowly opened reviling Mai wearing a Navy blue top and a pair of black shorts instead with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Mai?" Naru asked

"YOU JERK!" Shouted Mai as she throws a punch directly into Naru's chest, Naru could hear her knuckles crack.

"If I WANTED TO TREAT YOU AS GENE DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE CALLED YOU GENE?" Mai continued to shout, her fists still clenched but now hitting Naru's chest with her palms repeatedly.

"If…If I loved gene don't you think I'll decide to never wake up or take my own life to be with him" Mai's voice was down to a whisper but still loud enough for Naru to hear every word tears were now falling freely from her eyes as she held her head down.

"YOU WANTED TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO YOUR STUPID QUESTION, YOU OR GENE?" Mai shouted giving one last hit on Naru's chest and was now panting for breath.

"It was you, it was always you Naru. I love the way you secretly care about everyone, when you show me your true smile but what also love about you is that over confident attitude of yours, how you always call me a idiot, How you always call me like every hour to make you tea, I love the fact that your…you're a complete narcissist tea loving idiot Jerk. I love you for who you are Naru" Mai finished in tears.

"I love the good and the bad of you. I love you Naru, I always had and always will" Mai whispered turning her head away from Naru to hide her blush.

Naru stood there stunned she loved him not Gene after all this time Mai loved him. Suddenly Naru remembered all the times Gene called him an Idiot scientist when he was alive, He also remembered all the times Gene called him it again for thinking Mai loved Gene it was funny he really was a Idiot scientist. Naru suddenly Burst out laughing hard shocking Mai.

"WHAAA! Naru are you ok?" Mai asked in complete shocked she never seen him laugh this hard….never seen him laugh at all really.

"Yes Mai I'm ok" Naru said in between laughing fits only to notice that Mai was no longer in front of him. Naru turned around to look into the Main room of Mai's apartment only to find a very Panicked Mai calling someone on her house phone.

"Hello? Yes Lin come Quick it's Naru he's been possessed. He is laughing I mean full on laughing…Yes I'm sure he is, Naru doesn't laugh for anything" Mai half shouted screamed in the phone waving her free arm around pointing at Naru as if showing Lin.

"Mai give me the phone!"

Naru managed to snatch the phone of Mai and apologised to Lin for disturbing him. On the other end of the phone Lin placed down his house phone smiling to himself, the shiki he always leaves with Naru would have reported to him if he was in danger or possessed. That must mean that Naru finally figured out that Mai loves him and not his twin brother Gene. (probably figured out he was an idiot scientist after all Lin thought to himself as he typed up an email to Naru's mother only reading 'Naru finally got himself a girlfriend it's not too late for him' Lin chuckled as he hit send he could already hear Naru's mother shouting Grand children.

* * *

Thanks for reading


End file.
